deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Reaper Vs The Pyro
Reaper Vs The Pyro is a What-If? Death Battle by Hipper and Golden Sans. Description Overwatch vs Team Fortress 2! These two masked murderers are notorious for being terrifying, near emotionless killers, leaving death in their wake. Can Gabriel Reyes defeat the burning, psycho warrior? Intro Wiz: Fear. Many people commonly use this as a weapon against there foes, but some may take it too far. Like The Pyro, the maniac of the TF2 Mercs. Boomstick: And The Reaper, the edgiest god damn thing I've ever seen. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Reaper Wiz: Gabriel Reyes was once a co-leader of Overwatch alongside Jack Morrison, who would eventually become Soldier: 76. However, when Jack was placed ahead of him, Gabriel got jealous and led a mutiny against Overwatch. Boomstick: Are you sure we aren't talking about Team Fortress 2? Wiz: Oh, Boomstick. Boomstick: Don't you say that ever again. Weapons and Abilities: *Wraith Form - Reaper turns into a ghost who's immune to damage for a short time. *Shadow Step - Basically teleportation. He can only teleport to areas he can see. *Death Blossom - Reaper spins around and shoots wildly. *Soul Globes - Lets Reaper eat the souls of the recently dead people. *Hellfire Shotguns. *Grenade Launcher. Boomstick: Wait, that's it! You'd think a guy that looks like Batman's brother would have WAY more weaponry than that! Wiz: Moving on, Reaper has performed many feats including creating the evil organization known as Talon, surviving a beatdown from Wiston while he was in Primal Rage mode, defeating a Russian robot and killed 12 guards by himself. Boomstick: However, he sucks at long range and usually has to be close up to do damage. He can't attack while he's in his ghost form, he's extremely reliant on ambushing, the spot where Reaper will teleport creates a glowing aura, and he never reloads his guns. Also, he's a massive edgelord, and he makes a lot of loud noise despite being a shadowy assassin, and his white mask ruins his camoflage and makes it easy to spot him. This dude has more flaws that feats. That's not a good thing. Wiz: However, despite his many flaws, Reaper is easily one of the most dangerous characters in the OW verse. Reaper: Death walks among you. Pyro Wiz: The Pyro is the Ambush class of the TF2 Mercs. He's infamous on the team for being the scariest thing they've ever seen. He uses this fear as a tactic to best his opponents. Boomstick: But if the opponent is too brave of stupid to be scared, he's more then happy to beat the shit out of them. Like with his Flamethrowers, like: *Normal Flamethrower: Can shoot fire and shoot an air-blast. *The Philospher: Crits when at full health. *Backburner: Crits when hitting the opponents back. Wiz: His secondary weapons include: *Shotgun: Self-explanatory *Flair Gun: Can set people aflame from afar. Boomstick: And finally, his Melee weapons include: *Fire Axe: Choppy Choppy *Powerjack: Makes him 25% faster Wiz: He's been able to kill the entire Blu Team, helped take on a bread monster, and defeated the Heavy in the Meat vs Match update. Broomstick: But he's kinda childish, making dumb mistakes, and his weapons need ammo. But overall, STSY THE HELL AWAY FROM HIM. Pyro: (does the least threatening thing ever) Fight The Pyro was doing his everyday job of grabbing the BLU control point and killing said team when a shadowy figure teleports in front of him. The guy kinda looked like Batman, but edgier and with two twin shotguns. It was Reaper, who was here because who knows. He then aimed his Shotguns at The Pyros head. Reaper: Die, fool! FIGHT!!! The Pyro quickly ducked under the shotgun blast and ran in the other direction. He thought he'd lost him after a while of running only for Reaper to teleport in front of him and punch the Ambush Class in the face. Pyro swung his Fire Axe at him, but Reaper blocked it with his guns. Pyro quickly pulled out his Flamethrower and used an airblast to push Reaper away, then started to set fire around him. Reaper once again teleported inside the ring of fire, but the Pyro was ready this time. Once he teleported in, Pyro whacked him over the head with a mailbox and kicked him over. Reaper blew away Pyro with his shotgun and then pulled out the Grenade launcher. With it, he shot a few at Pyro, who airblasted them away back at Reaper. The edgy Merc simply ducked under them. He prepared to fire more grenades when the Pyro grabbed the launcher and threw it away, then started to try and taunt kill Reaper. He missed however and Reaper pushed Pyro away, then started shooting at the Mercs feet. The Pyro started moving his feet to avoid it and ended up dancing. As expected, Reaper was kinda confused at this, but just sweep kicked Pyro making him fall down. Pyro got back up and and Airblasted Reaper away. Reaper: (getting back up) You are nothing but a nuisance in a mask! Pyro: (Muffles in a way that says "hypocrite") The Pyro pulls out the Philosopher and fires fire at Reaper, who uses his Wraith form to move through the fire. Reaper then comes out of the fire and starts firing grenades at Pyro, who avoids the shots. The Pyro then pulls out his Powerjack Axe and starts slashing at Reaper with it. Reaper dodged each swing, but Pyro eventually landed some slashes at him, which caused Reaper to yelp in pain. Reaper performs two kicks on Pyro, then teleports behind him and slams him into a wall. The Pyro once again started shooting his flamethrower at Reaper, but he teleported away. But Pyro keep firing anyways, setting the surrounding area on fire. In order to avoid it, Reaper activated Wrath mode and ran at Pyro. Right as he got to Oyro though, Wrath mode ran out and Pyro whacked him in the crotch. Reaper recovered quickly and kicked Pyro to the floor and prepared to blast his head off...only for the shotguns to run out of ammo. As the entirety of 2fort was catching on Fire, Reaper "reloaded" his shotguns and aimed it at the playful Merc...only for him to be gone. Reaper looked around for him when something jumped onto his back, whacking him over and over. Reaper: GET OFF OF ME! Reaper pulled Pyro off of him and aimed his Shotgun at him. Reaper: Ready to die? Suddenly, Pyro pulled out a Flare Gun and shot Reaper in the face. He screamed in pain as Pyro started to light him aflame, soon turning him into a pile of ashes. KO!!! Results Boomstick: He was born an edgelord and he died an edgelord. Wiz: While Reaper was probably quicker and his teleporting and Wraith form would definitely help him out, that's about all he had. Reaper's massive amount of flaws made it extremely hard for him to keep up with Pyro, a person who defeated the entire BLU Team by himself and defeated Heavy, who's strong enough to lift a bear. Boomstick: Looks like Reaper was toast from the start. Wiz: The winner is the Pyro. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:'Team Fortress vs Overwatch' themed Death Battles Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017